The letter
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: When Takuya can't handle his love for Zoe without acting like an idiot around her, Koji suggests that he express his feelings in a letter, but what happens when that letter happens fall into Zoe's hands? Takumi, JP bashing and hilarity guaranteed! rated teen for swearing. I'm sorry for earlier confusion with the story switch up, I messed up with the documents.


The Letter

13 year old Takuya Kanbara sat at his desk, pretending to take the notes his teacher instructed, but was really staring lovingly, and drooling slightly, at the girl a few rows ahead of him, Zoe Orimato.

Since venturing into the Digital world two years ago, Takuya's crush on Zoe had turned into full-out love for the blonde, Italian girl, and he couldn't do so much as speak properly in her presence. Anytime he tried, all that would come out would either be complete gibberish or something idiotic, though it's usually idiotic…

Take last week for example…

Takuya and Koji were sitting down in the school's cafeteria, eating their lunch, when Zoe decided that she would join them. When she sat down right next to Takuya, his face lit up like a red light bulb and he started saying the first thing that came to his mind, such as "You know what? My cousin used to sleep with a teddy bear, she named it was Zoe too! Well, not really, its name was Emily, but they both have 'E's in the name!" or "My mom keeps nagging at me that I need to stop leaving my underwear all over my bedroom floor, man she's such a pain! I'll leave my underwear on the floor if I want to!" and various other things of that nature, which after a few minutes, made Zoe leave to eat with her other friends. When she was out of sight, Takuya banged his head on the table in frustration and embarrassment, and Koji bust a gut laughing at his lovesick friend.

Takuya couldn't help but act like an idiot when he was around Zoe, her face made him melt like butter on a hot day, the way she said 'Hey Takuya' to him each time their paths crossed made his mouth go numb, and the way her hips swayed when she walked turned him on like a remote.

The young goggle-headed teen snapped out of his train of thought when a buzz came from his pants pocket. It was a text message on his cell phone. He carefully pulled it out of his pocket, careful not to let the teacher see him, and looked at the message. It was from Koji. He flipped open the phone and looked at the message.

'_Dude, wipe the drool from your face, grow a pair, and ask Zoe out already!' _The message read.

Takuya blushed and wiped his face with his sleeve, before glaring back at Koji, who was sitting right behind him. He turned around and sent a message back.

'_I have half a mind to clobber you! But since I'm nice I won't… and I'm not asking her out!' _wasTakuya's reply.

A few seconds after, another text was sent to Takuya. The two continued to exchange texts for quite a while.

'_Come on Tacky, be a man, why won't you ask Zoe out?'_

'_Because, if I ask her out and she says no I'd lose what little sanity I have left and I'd probably become an emo… like you ^^'"_

'_Watch it dude, or instead of Zoe, you'll be kissing my foot… at a speed of Mach 5!'_

'_Dude, you know how wrong that sounded right?'_

'_Yeah, I know _-_-_" … so you're gonna ask her out?" _

'_NO!'_

'_Alright, if you're gonna be such a wuss, then I'll tell you a better way to deal with this instead of acting like an idiot every time you come within a 10 foot radius of her'_

'_Why not just tell me now?'_

'_Because you two, are busted… turn around Mr. Kanbara…'_

Takuya was confused… until he turned around and saw his teacher, Mr. Akiyama, holding Koji's phone in his hand and a displeased look on his face. Takuya flinched, and the rest of the class laughed. The goggle-head blushed when he saw that Zoe was giggling at him.

Mr. Akiyama walked over to him and held out his hand. Takuya knew from experience what he meant. He sighed and placed his phone in the teacher's hand.

"You two can have these back at the end of the day, now pay attention to the lesson…" Mr. Akiyama said before placing the phones in his pocket and returning to the board and Takuya returned to ogling over Zoe.

After class, the bell rang and everyone left. Takuya and Koji received their phones from Mr. Akiyama, as well as a brief lecture about texting during class, and left in much more of a hurry than most of the other kids.

As they made their way home, Takuya decided to bring up his and Koji's earlier conversation. "Alright Koji, what am I gonna do about my Zoe prob-"

Koji cut him off. "Obsession, Zoe obsession…"

"Right…" he admitted while blushing. "So what am I gonna do? If I tell Zoe I love her and she doesn't feel the same way, I'll lose it, but if I don't tell her, the anxiety will make my head explode!"

"It's simple… you write her a letter"

"You're not getting the _'not tell her my feelings'_ part, are you?"

"Let me finish, dumbass. When you get home, you write a letter to Zoe, you pour out your heart and soul onto that paper, let the letter speak for your mouth. Then, when you get it finished… you don't send it"

"Words I've said before, you've lost me…"

"If you write Zoe a letter, but don't send it, you're technically telling her how you feel and she won't know. It's like singing in the shower, you do it, but no one knows but you"

Takuya remained silent for a moment, but then smiled. "THAT'S IT!" He cheered. Takuya grabbed Koji by the shoulders and held him in front of him. "Dammit Koji, that's a brilliant idea! If I didn't love Zoe and didn't know you would kill me, I'd kiss you!"

"Very much appreciated… now let go of me you idiot!"

Takuya let go and backed off a few feet. "Sorry…" he said with a fearful chuckle.

After the two split up and went to their homes, Takuya ran straight up to his room and slammed the door shut. He threw his backpack on the floor and grabbed a binder out of it. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil from his binder. He tapped his pencil on his chin for a minute before he started writing.

When he started, he didn't stop no matter what, not even when his mother called at him for dinner. And anyone that knew Takuya knew he never skipped dinner unless he was seriously into something. He wrote, rewrote, crumpled up, threw away and restarted many times before he finally finished at around midnight. When he did finish, he felt so relieved that he fell asleep at his desk without even getting in his bed or changing clothes.

When he awoke the next morning, the brunette let out a stretch rubbed the dust from his eyes.

"I haven't had such a good sleep in months…" he said and yawned happily.

Takuya glanced over at the clock he had on his desk and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the time. "8:17! I'm gonna be late!" He cried.

Takuya threw all the paper on his desk into his binder and shoved it into his backpack, not bothering to close the zipper. He grabbed the backpack in his hand and ran down the stairs and out the door, not hearing his mother call out to him.

Takuya raced down the sidewalk at a speed that could rival a champion athlete.

"Gotta make it! Gotta make it! Gotta make it! Gotta make it!" he told himself while still running.

After desperately running for ten minutes, he managed to make it to school, only to find Koji standing there with a smug look on his face. Takuya stopped in front of the door and took a minute to catch his breath.

"Takuya, how many people go to school on _Saturday_?" Koji said with snicker following not long after. Takuya's mouth dropped wide open when those words entered his ears. "Seriously, Takuya, this is like the tenth time this is year…"

The goggle-head lost his balance and fell onto the ground with a thud. His backpack spilled open and all the sheets from his binder flew out. Koji walked over to the mess of papers on the ground and sorted through them until he found a certain sheet.

"Hey, dumbass, is this the letter you wrote?" he asked. Takuya sat up and nodded. Koji browsed over the letter and burst into laughter. "Y-You wrote something, this sappy?" he asked while he continued to laugh.

Takuya blushed. He stood up and grabbed the sheet from the laughing teen. "Don't judge me!" he yelled, embarrassed.

After a few minutes of laughing, Koji finally calmed down. "Sorry…" he said, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. "Hey, at least now you don't have to worry about acting like an idiot in front of Zoe"

Takuya blushed once more but smiled warmly. "Yeah, true, I felt so much better after I finished that letter…"

Koji pointed over behind Takuya. "Well let's see if it worked, here come's Zoe now…"

Takuya turned around and indeed, Zoe was walking towards them. Koji noticed that Takuya wasn't nearly as nervous as he was whenever Zoe came into his sight, and took this as a good sign. Zoe stopped in front of the boys and gave them a questioning look.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Did you forget today was Saturday again, Takuya?"

Takuya gave an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah, kind of… what are _you _doing here Zoe?"

Koji was awestruck. That was the most he had heard Takuya say to Zoe in months!

"I'm here to print out the school newsletter. I am the editor, remember?

"Oh yeah, well, have fun, we gotta go" Koji said, grabbing Takuya's wrist and dragging him away. "Say bye, Takuya"

"Bye Takuya-I mean, bye Zoe-WAH!" He replied while being tugged by Koji away from the school.

Zoe laughed at the boys and was about to enter the school, when she say a sheet of paper on the ground. She picked it up and started to read it…

_My goddess of beauty,_

_I see you walking down the halls, sitting in front of me, and every other time of day in my mind…  
I dream of your face when I sleep…  
I hear your voice in my head like a song on replay…  
I imagine your beautiful body in my fantasies and wish I could hold it close to mine in a loving embrace…  
I wish you could be mine, but alas, you won't give me the time of day even if I asked for it, not that I could anyway…  
When I see your gorgeous face, I can't help but act like an idiot in front of you…  
Your cheerful smile is the best part of my day…  
You make my life worth living, and I realized that when I met you a year ago…  
I'm sorry that I can't tell you in person, but I guess I'm just a big coward…  
But here goes…  
I love you, I have since I met you and I always will…  
I'm deeply in love with you and I can't help it…  
Maybe when I'm less of a stupid coward, I'll tell you in person…  
But for now, I'll leave you with this letter, and pray you feel the same way too…_

_Best Wishes, your loving idiot…_

Zoe couldn't believe what she had just read. This was, by far, the single most beautiful, heartfelt, sappiest, tear jerking love letter she ever read. She was actually crying tears of joy and it wasn't even addressed to her.

"I can't believe someone wrote this…" she said to herself. "Did Takuya or Koji write this? No way, they couldn't write something like this if someone paid them, especially Takuya… It must have been left by someone else from yesterday when the bell rang…" Zoe folded the paper and put it into her pocket. "I'll find out who wrote this if it's the last thing I do, and I think I know how I can do that…" Zoe grew a devious grin and ran into the school.

When school started Monday morning, Takuya and Koji walked into the school and noticed that every girl was holding a copy of the school newsletter.

"Wow, Zoe must have done a heck of a job with the newsletter this week, every girl in school has a copy" Koji stated.

Takuya nodded. "Yeah, I wonder what she did to make it so popular…" he wondered.

Suddenly, Zoe ran up to them with a stack of copies of the newsletter in her hands. "Guys, you are never gonna believe what I found the other day!"

"What's up? Does it have something to do with what's making your newsletter so popular?" Takuya asked.

Zoe gave them both a proud grin. "It does, indeed. Check it out!"

The boys each took a sheet from the stack in Zoe's arms… and their faces lost all color. On the front of the newsletter… was Takuya's letter! It was in a picture under the headline "Hidden Romeo Wanted!" The article was about who the author of the letter was and about whom it was addressed to. There was also an ad that asked if the author would be willing to admit it was them and who it was written for in the next issue.

Takuya could not be any more embarrassed than he is right now. His face was now brighter than a cherry bomb on the sun. The letter he poured his heart and soul into, the letter where he confessed the innermost personal feelings for Zoe… was now on display for the entire school to read! The young brunette was half way to literally dying from embarrassment.

Koji on the other hand, feared for his life. He was the one who told Takuya to the write the letter and now every girl in school was fawning over it. He was sure that a hard beating was in his _very _near future…

"Well I gotta go, everyone is begging me to get a copy of this! Today is the greatest day in Shibuku Jr. High newsletter history!" Zoe cheered before running in the other direction and handing out copies to all the people that were coming up to her.

"Koji…" Takuya whimpered. Koji turned around and saw Takuya was just about ready to burst into tears. "Take me to the bathroom, I think I'm gonna puke…"

After Koji took Takuya to the bathroom to puke, and let loose a wave of tears, they two boys headed to their class and sat down. Takuya was white as a ghost and shaking like a Chihuahua in a blizzard.

"Dude, relax, no one knows who wrote the letter and no one knows who it's about, so you're in the clear" Koji said in a vain attempt to calm down his jittery friend.

Takuya turned around slowly with an evil glare in his eye. "You're not helping your life span, Koji. It is still very, _very_ short!" he growled angrily.

Koji let out an 'EEP!' and then moved his desk back as far as he could… since there was another 2 desks in his path he didn't get far…

"Alright class, take your seats…" Mr. Akiyama said, just now walking into the room. Everyone did as ordered and sat down. Mr. Akiyama set up a large easel with paper hooked into it.

Takuya sighed in relief. _'At least I'll have Mr. Akiyama's boring class to take my mind off this..._' he thought.

"Now class, ordinarily, I would tell you to open your books to the next chapter we will be studying…"

'_Wait, he isn't gonna…'_

"… but instead, we'll be studying the literary devices used…"

'_Oh hell no…'_

"… in this letter that was released in today's newsletter" Mr. Akiyama flips the paper off the easel and reveals a copy of the letter pinned to the back of it.

"NO!" Takuya whined loudly. The class laughed.

"Mr. Kanbara, since you seem so eager to express yourself, then perhaps you can tell me the purpose of this piece. Tell me why the author wrote this beautiful piece of work"

'_Because the author's idiotic best friend talked him into it!' _Takuya stood up nervously. "Well, uh… I guess the author wrote the letter… as an outlet for his feelings to the girl he likes?"

Mr. Akiyama seemed surprised. "Well done, Mr. Kanbara. Very well put. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wrote this yourself…"

'_I DID WRITE THAT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!' _"Uh yeah I guess…" Takuya sat down and slid into his chair in shame.

"Now, let's see if anyone else can figure out other literacy devices used in this piece. But first, I'll share my opinion of what this piece really means… I think that this piece represents the writer's deeper emotional imbalance…"

'_OH MY FUCKING GOD, I CAN'T TAKE THIS!'_ Takuya pulled out his cell phone, stood up and started to type in full view of everyone, giving Mr. Akiyama a smug look. "Hey, Mr. Akiyama, look, I'm texting!" Mr. Akiyama raised an eyebrow at Takuya's actions.

Takuya stopped looking at Mr. Akiyama and looked at the screen. "Hey Koji, I think that this class is SO FUCKING BORING don't you? I mean blah, blah, blah, Mr. Akiyama is such a bastard that I wish I could kill myself just to end the torture! And the principle is a pretty big dumbass as well don't ya think?"

The class groaned for Takuya, in fear of the punishment he was sure to receive. Koji laughed at how desperate his friend was to get out of talking about his letter.

"Mr. Kanbara, please proceed to the main office, I'll let them know of your arrival shortly…" Mr. Akiyama ordered angrily and pointing to the door.

"Yes sir!" Takuya said, giving him a mock salute and running out the door at a speed rivalling a rocket. _'THANK YOU!'_

After class at recess, Koji ran to the office and saw Takuya sitting outside in one of the chairs, still depressed as ever. He ran up to the boy and put a hand to his shoulder.

"Hey man, you ok?" Koji asked, concerned for the sanity of his friend.

"No, no I'm not, I'll never be ok…" Takuya mumbled quietly. Koji sat down in the seat next to him.

"This is entirely my fault, dude, blame me for this. If I hadn't told you to write that letter this would never have happened, and I was the one who dropped it so it's all my fault…"

"No, it's fine Koji, it really did help me feel at peace for the first time in months… even though it only lasted all of 2 days, 7 hours and 43 minutes… but you're right, this is all your fault"

"So, what punishment did you get from the principle anyway?"

"I'm not sure… I think he told me I have a month of detention, but he was yelling at me so loud at me I couldn't tell…" Takuya said, using his finger to clean his ear.

"Well don't sweat it, in a few days this will all blow over so just endure it for now"

"Yeah, I guess your right…" Takuya stood up and clapped his hands together. "It should be just fine, no one knows that I wrote the letter, or even that I wrote it for Zoe, so I'm in the clear"

Koji stood up and placed his hand on Takuya's shoulder again. "There ya go! And besides, it's not like _anyone _in the right mind would _ever _believe _Takuya Kanbara_ would, or could, write something as sappy and well written as that"

Takuya face faulted. "Koji, I'm not sure if I should agree with you or be insulted…"

Koji laughed. "You decided, now come on, let's get back to class…"

Takuya laughed back. "Yeah whatever, come on dumbass, let's go"

Koji and Takuya headed back to their classroom before the bell rang, unaware of the person that had been secretly listening to them.

"So, Tacky wrote that letter, and for Zoe no less… this is gonna be good…" the mystery person said, adding in a sinister chuckle.

A couple days later, all the students were called into the gymnasium for the weekly assembly. Everyone took a seat on the floor when they arrived, Takuya, Koji and Zoe all sitting together in the front row. The letter that Takuya wrote was now yesterday's news, and Takuya was feeling more normal then he had all week around Zoe. The two of them were all back to being friends like before and Takuya couldn't get much happier.

"Hey Takuya, can I ask you something?" Zoe asked.

"Uh, sure" he replied.

"Good…" Zoe turned her attention over to Koji. "Hey, Koji, can you listen to your music while I talked to Takuya?"

Koji nodded and pulled out an MP3 player and a set of ear buds. He put the ear buds in his ears and turned on the MP3 player. He leaned back and laid down on the floor of the gymnasium.

Takuya looked over at Zoe once more. "So what did you want to talk about Zoe?"

"Takuya, do you remember when we were in the digital world?"

Takuya looked surprised. _'What is she talking about the digital world for?'_ he thought. "Yeah, how could I forget, why do you ask?"

"Remember how close we used to be? We used to be best friends, even with the others around we were the closest… what happened to that?"

"W-what do you mean?" Takuya felt his cheeks starting to heat up.

Zoe hugged her knees. "Takuya, we haven't been close like that for a long time, it's almost like you don't want to come near me anymore and when I'm around you, you say stupid things that would make anyone run for the hills… did I do something wrong? Because if I did, I'm really sorry, Takuya…"

"No, of course not, Zoe, you could never do anything wrong! It's just… it's just that…" '_Ok, I've had it! It's now or never… I'm gonna tell Zoe how I feel right now if it's the last thing I ever do!'_ Takuya took Zoe's hand and looked her in the eye, which made her blush slightly. "Zoe, the reason I don't want to be around you, is because I don't want to make a fool of myself around you…"

"Why would you? You've acted like an idiot around me all the time in the digital world so why would it matter now?"

"Because, Zoe… I-"

"_Attention students, attention!" _The voice of the principle echoed through the entire gymnasium and cut the goggle-head off. The two of them turned to the stage and saw that the principle was standing there at the podium.

Takuya groaned and let go of Zoe's hand. "I'll tell you after…" he muttered through his teeth. Zoe nodded and faced forward.

"Now, I'm sure everyone here is aware of the mystery love letter that was published in Monday's newsletter…" the principle said into his microphone.

Takuya groaned again. _'Just when everyone stopped talking about it…' _he thought while blushing. Takuya then closed his eyes and laid down on the floor next to Koji, who was still listening to his music.

"… well, I have now discovered the identity of the writer, with the help of one of the students…"

'_Yeah, what loser does that idiot of a principle think wrote the letter, there's no way he thinks it's me…'_

"Please welcome student body president, JP Shibiyama! He asked to personally reveal who such a talented student wrote such a wonderful letter"

JP walked out from behind the curtain and stepped up to the podium. The students applauded lightly.

Since returning from the Digital world, JP had grown apart from the rest of the group. He tried asking Zoe out a few months ago, but she turned him down, saying she had someone else in mind. JP thought it was Takuya, given how pretty much every one of the Digidestined knew he loved Zoe, aside from Zoe herself, which is why he grew more distant to him. The rest of the kids tried to talk some sense into him, but he just thought that they were all against him and grew apart from the rest of them as well…

JP took the microphone from the principle's hand. "Thank you, sir. Now I'm sure everyone has read the letter by now, am I right?" JP said into the microphone.

Everyone shouted "YES! TELL US WHO!" even Takuya.

"Alright then… A few days ago, I came across a couple of students who were talking about the letter. One of these students, said that he wrote the letter for a girl he loved. The girl, in question, happens to be our very own, Zoe Orimato!"

Everyone girl in the gymnasium squealed loudly, other than Zoe of course, whose head turned bright red in embarrassment, as did the goggle-headed boy sitting next to her.

Takuya shot up from his position with his eyes bulged out of his head. _'NO WAY! THIS CAN'T BE! HE WOULDN'T!' _Takuya screamed in his head.

Zoe was awestruck. "Someone, wrote that letter for… me?" she asked no one in particular. Suddenly, a large smile appeared on her face. "Oh my god! I can't wait to find out who wrote it! It was so beautiful and romantic… oh, it just made my heart melt…" she said blissfully.

'_Knowing how much JP hates me, you won't have to wait much longer…'_ Takuya thought with tears running down his cheek. He felt like he was going to throw up again. _'I'd bet my life that JP is just gonna shout out that I wrote the letter just to embarrass me because he thought that Zoe turned him down for me…'_

JP chuckled into the Mic. "Now, Zoe, let me say that you are in for a really big shock when I tell you who wrote it… it was me!" Takuya's jaw hit the floor, as did Zoe's. Even Koji shot up and removed the ear buds from his ears.

The two boys couldn't believe what they had just heard. JP lied to the entire school and said that he was the one who wrote the love letter to Zoe! He had half a mind to walk up there to punch his teeth in... in fact, the only thing stopping him was the fact that he was the fact that the principle was present and he was in no mood for more detention. _'That two-faced, credit-stealing, MOTHER-FUCKING ASSHOLE!'_ Takuya screamed in his head furiously.

Zoe on the other was feeling a mix of emotions. She knew that JP had feelings for her, but she never expected him to feel so strongly about her, nor did she expect him to be so bold as to confess it in front of the entire student body…

"That's right Z, I was the one who wrote the letter. I was going to give it to you, but I lost it after school on Friday. I was too shy to admit it was me who wrote it after you put it in the newsletter, but I finally gathered the courage to admit it to you, will you go out with me?"

Every girl in the room squealed even louder than the last time. Zoe blushed and looked at her feet, while Takuya was using every ounce of his will power to keep himself from running up to the stage and brutally murdering JP for plagiarizing his letter and messing with his feelings for Zoe.

"Um…" was all Zoe could say. She was too nervous and embarrassed to say anything else.

"Oh come on Zoe, come up here and tell me your answer" JP insisted. Zoe shyly stood up and slowly made her way to the stage.

Takuya held out his hand, trying to reach out to Zoe, but she was already too far.

"Zoe, no…" he whispered. He sighed and hugged his legs. "Oh what's the point, there's nothing else I can do now…"

Koji stopped looking at the stage and turned back to the brunette beside him. "Nothing you can do?!" he shouted, quiet enough to not arouse attention from the other students. "Takuya, if you want to be with Zoe, then you better get your ass on that stage and tell her the truth about that jackass we used to call a friend!"

Takuya looked up, tears starting to form in his eyes. "But, if I do, everyone will know I wrote the letter… and I-I just, couldn't take the mocking…"

Zoe finally managed to get up to the stage and stood a few feet away from JP. "So, Zoe, what's your answer?"

"Dude, grow a pair and get your ass up there! If you don't, Zoe might actually consider going out with that fat ass JP! You heard her, she's obsessed over that letter, and she'll probably get fucked by the person who wrote it if they asked for it! You either have to tell Zoe now or you'll never have another chance!"

Zoe stood up on stage, nervous as ever. "Well, uh…" she stuttered.

Takuya remained silent for a moment, but then wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. "Thanks Koji, I really needed that!"

Koji smiled. "That's my goggle-headed idiot of a best friend! Now get up there and get your woman!"

"JP, I-"

Zoe was cut off by a loud scream from Takuya. "ZOE! NO!"

The blonde turned around to see Takuya running up onto the stage and in front of her. "Zoe, don't believe him, he didn't write that letter!"

JP started sweating. "Oh boy…"

Zoe's eyes widened. "But if he didn't, who did?"

'_Alright, here goes everything…'_ Takuya took a deep breath before finally saying "…I did, I was the one who wrote it for you… I've been in love with you ever since we came back…"

A round of gasps from all the kids filled the gymnasium, followed shortly by a wave of laughter. JP added the laughter with a fake one from himself.

"Y-Yeah right, no one in the right mind, w-would ever believe that Takuya could write that…!" he said desperately.

Takuya's face grew bright red, but he didn't care. He grabbed the microphone from JP's hand, making sure to add as slap to it at the same time, and facing the rest of the students.

"I really did write that letter! You may not believe me, but I did!" everyone just kept laughing.

"It's true, Mr. Kanbara did, in fact, write the letter…"

Everyone went silent and looked off to the side of the gym and saw that it was Takuya, Koji and Zoe's teacher, Mr. Akiyama that said that. Mr. Akiyama walked up onto the stage and took the microphone from Takuya's hand. "Takuya was the one who wrote the letter, and not JP"

"But, Mr. Akiyama, how do you know for sure?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, and why are you defending me after those things I said to you a few days ago?" Takuya added.

"Starting with Zoe's question… When I took Takuya's cell phone, I read the conversation he had between him and Koji and I know for a fact that he is being honest about loving you" he explained.

Zoe blushed and looked at Takuya, shocked, and then back at Mr. Akiyama. "Ok, so Takuya does love me… it still doesn't prove that he wrote the letter"

"True, but I was in the parking lot on Saturday morning and I overheard Takuya and Koji's conversation about the letter, but it was _before_ Zoe found it and published it. So, unless I'm mistaken, Takuya did write the letter and JP did not"

As Mr. Akiyama finished up, Takuya and Zoe noticed that JP had snuck away while everyone was distracted.

"That little coward!" Takuya mumbled.

Out of nowhere, Zoe walked up to Takuya, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Takuya was shocked at first, he didn't even know what was happening, but he didn't care. He started to kiss Zoe back with just as much force as she was giving him. Oh how his lips longed for hers for such a long time, and now that longing was finally over.

After about a minute, Zoe pulled out for air, as did Takuya. The Italian girl stared lovingly into the eyes of the goggle-headed brunette she had wrapped in her arms. "I love you too" she said, a smile beaming brightly across her face. "I fell in love with you the day we met, and loved you every day since then…"

Takuya was still in a daze from the kiss, but he heard her loud and clear.

She and he could hear the audience cheering, clapping and whistling for them. Even Mr. Akiyama was clapping for the two with a pleased smile on his face.

"Well I guess there's just one thing to do…" Takuya said with a grin. He grabbed the microphone from Mr. Akiyama. "IN YOUR **FATASS** FACE, JP!" he screamed.

Zoe and everyone else laughed.

Suddenly, a thought occurred in Takuya's head. "Mr. Akiyama, if you knew that I wrote the letter then why did you put me through all that embarrassment when you showed it to the class?"

Mr. Akiyama just grinned. "Your punishment for texting in my class, you're welcome"

Takuya's jaw dropped. "YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"That'll teach you not to text in my class"

Everyone else laughed while Takuya groaned. "Yes sir…" he muttered.

Zoe cuddled into Takuya's arm and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, come on now, be happy! We have each other now"

Takuya smiled and nodded. "Your right, Z" he said and he kissed her on the lips once more.

Takuya couldn't be happier than he was at this moment. Zoe, the girl he fantasized over, was now his girlfriend. He didn't even care than the entire school knew that he wrote Zoe the letter or that they saw him making out with her, all that mattered that was she and him were together and they would stay that way for a long time, and hopefully, forever…


End file.
